happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Helicopter Man
Helicopter Man is the 11th character addition to Happy Wheels. He is a large, adult male who flies a small autogyro (despite the name, he does not actually fly a helicopter) with a magnet attached on the bottom, this magnet is capable of grabbing anything (whether it be metal or not, but this was intended), as long as it's a non-fixed object. Strangely, the autogyro has no tail. His helicopter is the first vehicle that is fully capable of flying (not including Wheelchair Guy, as he was not intended to fly). He is the seventh character capable of speech, but mutters many of his lines. He is voiced by Jim's brother, Joe, "which were slightly slowed down due to fatness", as described by Jim. The vehicle itself can break in multiple pieces, the wheel legs and blades can break off if hit hard enough, with the latter rendering it unflyable. A heavy collision can destroy the entire vehicle. Helicopter Man has light stubble, has a helmet covering most of his face, wears a black shirt with roses on it, black gloves, blue shorts, white socks, and brown shoes. He is the fourth character in the game to be overweight. As shown by Jim, the magnet can be used to complete objectives in a level by moving objects to a different area. Jim hopes that new, creative levels will be made using these new features. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Ascend *Down - Descend *Left - Tilt left *Right - Tilt right *Z - Eject *Shift - Raise magnet *Ctrl - Lower magnet *Space - Enable/disable magnet ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push arms and legs backwards *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Shift - Push out arms *Ctrl - Pull in arms *Space - Grab History On August 16th, Jim stated in his news post, "I EXIST", that he might be adding a new character. On October 13th, the Facebook page confirmed that there would be a new character. On October 25th, Jim mentioned in the news post, "hello", that the new character would be out within the next few weeks, as he had finished the details of the character. On November 12th, Jason claimed that the character would be released "unofficially next Friday" (then November 22nd). However, character release was delayed, and it was released on December 24th, 2013. Gallery Helicopter guy.png|Helicopter Man without the helmet. Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.45.45 PM.png|Helicopter Man with the blades broken off. Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.46.32 PM.png|What the magnet looks like when it's on. Screen Shot 2013-12-25 at 9.48.17 PM.png|Helicopter Man with his magnet fully lowered. Screen Shot 2013-12-26 at 7.56.51 AM.png|Helicopter Man killing people with his blades. Screen Shot 2013-12-27 at 3.12.36 PM.png|Helicopter man using his magnet, notice how it can grab onto non-metal things. Glitches *Enclosing the helicopter so the blades can't spin will freeze the game. *His body overlaps his seat, this is not present when viewing him in the Level Editor, however. *Selecting the 'hide vehicle' option and testing the level used to cause the character to 'melt'. This was later fixed in an unofficial update. *The playable character drop down box currently does not work when you select Helicopter Man. *He is one of the few characters capable of falling off the Stonehenge in the character selection screen. However, he does not fall off once the first wheel is off, he will simply hover off the Stonehenge until the second wheel falls off. Once he does, he will begin to fall slowly, then the blades will collide with the Stonehenge, launching him forward. Trivia *Although he is named Helicopter Man, his vehicle is based off of an autogyro. *He can kill other NPC's with the propeller blades. *Jim did not change the Happy Wheels banner after he released the character. *He can attach to his own vehicle's magnet. *When the blade of the autogyro collides with the Stonehenge in the character selection screen (read above), it will make the sound of the blade colliding into an object, making it the first sound to be heard in the character selection screen by character. *He yells "You blew my butt apart!" when his pelvis is broken. *He is the first character to have their mouth wide open. *Due to him being able to fly, he can easily beat featured fevels by flying over them, this problem is also present with Wheelchair Guy. Category:Characters Category:Large Characters Category:2013 Category:Characters that can speak